The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor In ancient China, Qin, a brutal and tyrannical warlord, unites the country's kingdoms into an empire and becomes The Dragon Emperor. He orders the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mummy:_Tomb_of_the_Dragon_Emperor# construction] of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Wall_of_China Great Wall of China] to bury and curse his dead enemies. The Emperor's[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mysticism mystics] teach him supernatural mastery over the Five Elements. Years later, Emperor Han begins to grow fearful that all he has accomplished will be lost upon his death. He hears of a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sorceress sorceress], Zi Yuan, who is said to know the secret of immortality and sends his right-hand man, General Ming Guo, to bring the sorceress to the palace. Ming finds Zi Yuan and they fall in love. After Zi Yuan supposedly casts a spell on the Emperor in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanskrit Sanskrit], a language he does not understand, he has Ming torn apart by horses and impales Zi Yuan with a dagger. Revealing that she has foreseen these events, Zi Yuan immolates and detains the Emperor and transforms his army into the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terracotta_Army Terracotta Army], and the sorceress flees. In 1946, Alex O'Connell, the son of Rick and Evelyn O'Connell, locates Emperor Han's tomb with the financial backing of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mummy:_Tomb_of_the_Dragon_Emperor# Professor] Roger Wilson, an archaeology professor. There, three assistants are killed by various traps, and Alex is attacked by an unknown woman, but succeeds in bringing the Emperor's coffin to Shanghai. Meanwhile, the British government entrusts the O'Connells to take the Eye Of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shangri-La Shangri-La] back to China. It is later revealed that Wilson is in league with a rogue military faction led by General Yang and his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Second-in-command second-in-command], Choi, who see the Emperor as the only one who can bring order and greatness back to China. The mysterious woman from the tomb attacks the mummified Emperor in his coffin, which turns out to be a decoy. By accident, the magical fluid within the Eye lands on the statue of the carriage driver, which is revealed to be the actual body of the Emperor. The Emperor is brought back to life, although he remains trapped in his terracotta [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Undead undead] form. Han accepts the service of Choi and Yang but kills Wilson. The woman from the excavation site, Lin, attempts to kill the Emperor with a magical dagger, the only weapon that can destroy him. Along with Evelyn's brother Jonathan Carnahan, who owns a Shanghai nightclub named Imhotep's, the O'Connells and Lin travel to a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stupa stupa] in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Himalayas Himalayas] that will reveal the path to Shangri-La when the Eye is placed on top of it. With the help of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yeti Yetis] summoned by Lin, the group hold off Yang's soldiers but Emperor discovers the location of Shangri-La. He throws a dagger at Alex, but Rick jumps in the way and is mortally wounded. Using a thrown grenade attached to some dynamite, Alex triggers [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mummy:_Tomb_of_the_Dragon_Emperor# an avalanche] to reach Shangri-La and meet with Zi Yuan. After Lin vouches for the O'Connells, the ancient sorceress heals Rick's wound. The group discover that Lin is Zi Yuan's 2000-year-old daughter, both rendered immortal due to the power of Shangri-La's waters. The magical dagger which Lin carries is the same dagger that the Emperor used to try to kill Zi Yuan years ago,. Zi Yuan also reveals that she would have died if she had not been saved by the Yetis, and warns Alex that if the Emperor is allowed to drink from the Pool of Eternal Life, he will not only be able to raise his army, but be granted the power to transform into ancient and fearsome [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China Chinese] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Animism animal spirits]. Alex and Lin have grown attached to each other, but Lin pushes the relationship away due to her immortality; after watching Zi Yuan mourn General Ming for centuries, she does not want to fall in love with Alex only to watch him grow old and die. The Emperor eventually arrives and attacks them in Shangri-La and takes the dagger, breaks free of his terracotta form and bathes in the waters, which restores his human form and youth, replenishes his powers, and gives him the ability to[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shapeshift shapeshift]. He transforms into a gigantic three-headed [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon dragon], kidnaps Lin, and flies to his tomb where he raises the Terracotta Army, now aided by General Yang's soldiers. The Emperor announces his plans to conquer the entire world and that once he leads his army across the Great Wall, they will be invincible. The O'Connells and Zi Yuan pursue the Emperor to the Great Wall where Zi Yuan sacrifices her and Lin's immortality to revive the workers killed and buried beneath The Great Wall, creating an undead army of her own, led by a vengeful, revived General Ming. The Army of the Dead, with aid from the group's modern weapons and air support, fights the Terracotta Army while Zi Yuan battles the Emperor; she is mortally wounded but succeeds in securing the dagger. Alex rescues the captive Lin, who was bound and gagged in a tent under armed guard. The gang finally catches up, and Lin grieves after they find Zi Yuan dying soon after. Then, Emperor Han transforms into a horned Ogre and goes beneath the Great Wall in order to use his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elemental elemental] powers to negate Zi Yuan's spell and draw Ming's army back underneath it. However, he is stopped by Alex. Yang and Choi are pushed into moving gears by Evelyn and Lin when they attempt to interfere, crushing and killing them both. Rick and Alex tackle the Emperor with the dagger, but they are overpowered by the Emperor's transformation into an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ogre ogre] with Alex being knocked unconscious and Rick onto a lit torch and the dagger is broken. Rick questions the Emperor as to where his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honor honor] is, and challenges him to a fair fight. His honor called in question, Emperor Han doesn't understand Rick's English, but agrees to fight Rick without using his sword or any of his powers. Rick, however, is still easily outmatched by the superiority of the Emperor's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taijutsu taijutsu] skills, overpowered, and knocked across the floor. Alex, meanwhile has come to, grabbed the blade of the dagger, and jumped into the nearby water. Rick sheaths the dagger's hilt and manages to gain the upper hand against the Emperor and ultimately plunge the broken dagger's hilt into the his chest while Alex stabs him with the tip of the blade from behind, simultaneously piercing the Emperor's heart from both sides, releasing the dagger's curse. The Emperor is consumed from the inside out by a fury of molten lava, resulting in the death of the Emperor and his army. Ming's army celebrates briefly before finally moving on to a peaceful afterlife. The O'Connells return to Shanghai, where Alex and Lin fall in love again. Rick and Evelyn, and Alex and Lin, share kisses during a slow dance at a bar. Jonathan decides to move to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peru Peru] with the Eye of Shangri-La, which he has stolen himself, as he hopes there are no mummies in Peru. But shortly after his arrival, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chinchorro_mummies mummies were discovered in Peru].=